Digital cameras, which have been recently put on the market, are easy to operate and thus are already largely popular. Accordingly, customers put emphasis on a method of using digital image processing technology.
Existing image processing apparatuses employ filters for applying effects of a general nature, including color, art filters, and the like, to a digital image Such filters are provided as an application or an internal function of the image processing apparatuses so that a user is able to easily use the filters. However, the number of types of image filters for image processing, such as a sense of color or coloring, an art filter, and the like, may be hundreds to tens of thousands, depending on the preferences of users, and an impression after applying each filter may vary according to an object photographed or to be photographed, and thus, tens of filters are usually provided.
To satisfy most users or to apply a filter that is suitable for a situation, it is very useful to provide tens to hundreds of filters. However, according to existing technology, many filters are randomly displayed without special conditions. Thus, a user must apply filters provided by an electronic apparatus in a one-by-one fashion while moving the filters to view other filters, to find a desired filter or a filter that is most suitable for a captured image.
Accordingly, since the existing electronic apparatuses randomly display many filters on a display unit without special conditions, it takes too much time for a user to select a desired filter and apply the selected filter to a digital image. This problem occurs both before and after photographing, and if the above operations are performed before photographing, it takes too much time before photographing, and thus, it is not easy to take a picture.
In addition, since too many filters are maximally displayed on one screen, filter effects are not perceived well, and thus it is not easy to identify each filter.
Other aspects, advantages, and salient features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses various embodiments of the present disclosure.